Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day
Ste. Mere Eglise- Day is the fourth mission in Call of Duty. You must hold Ste. Mere Eglise against the counterattack of German troops and tanks. Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Starting off You'll spawn in near the ruins of objective 3 from the previous mission. Foley will inform you that you need to hide from the mortars shelling the area, so follow him. Inside, you'll find a grenade box, a M1 Garand, Thompson, MP40 and a Kar98k. These weapons will disappear soon, so grab whatever you need. After the shelling, Foley will send Johnson to investigate the building that had the trench across from it in the previous mission. As soon as he gets inside, he'll be shot and Germans will flood the area. After a few seconds, a Tiger 1E tank will appear on the road to the right of objective 3's remains and begin opening fire. Run out of the building you're in, turn left and go straight until you reach a ruined building (the church from the previous mission) on your left. Inside, you'll find a Panzerfaust box. Grab one, get somewhat close to the tank, aim down the sights, and shoot it's side. If the rocket hits the side, it's a one-hit kill. Otherwise, you'll have to fire another rocket. When it's down, go back to the church and retrieve the weapon you exchanged for the rocket. Foley will instruct you to defend the church from the invaders coming from the graveyard. Simply grab the MG42 that's the closest to the Panzerfaust box and open fire. After a while, the troops will run away. If you need health, there are about four medium medikits laying around inside the church. Image:dawnspawn.png|Spawn. Image:dawnshouse.png|The house you run into. Image:dawnjohnsonhouse.png|The house on the right is the one that Johnson is killed at. Image:dawntank1.png|The first tank. Image:dawnrockets.png|Location of the Panzerfaust Image:dawnchurch.png|Cleaning out the graveyard. Cleaning Up Once that's done, Foley will tell you that you and your allies need to take out the enemies that are at the north end of the map. Follow him through the building Johnson was killed at, and you'll end up near objective 2 from the previous level. This time, there are enemies coming from where you came through in the last level. There are also enemies at a porch that's to the left of the entrance to objective 1, so take them out first, preferably with a grenade. When they're down, head toward objective 1 and take out anybody that gets in your way. There isn't a lot of cover, so try to crouch if you can. Doing so makes you a smaller target and makes your recoil go down. When the enemies are dead, run towards the entrance to the graveyard. You'll be attacked by mortars, so run back to objective 2's remains. When you get there, you'll find a Panzer Pzkfz.6-H tank burst through, so run back to the house Johnson was killed at. Make sure to take out your SMG, since enemies tend to be in the house. Image:dawnflak2andporch.png|The entrance to objective one's remains. The left area is the porch. Tank 2 Now that you're back where you started, you'll find that some enemies have reoccupied the trench near the house. Again, a grenade and a few shots from a rifle will finish the job. Soon after, the tank will burst through the gate separating where you are from objective 2's area. Run to the church, grab another Panzerfaust, and shoot it at the tank's side. It'll be destroyed. Now, go back to the house you went to at the start, and go past it. You'll find an enemy Tiger 1E tank sitting around for no good reason. Two of your allies will jump on top of it, shoot the drivers, and throw a grenade in it, then jump off. Usually, one of them doesn't make it in time before the tank explodes, so if you need ammo for either a Garand or Thompson, make sure to check the area near the tank after it's exploded. There's a much easier alternate way of taking out tank no.2. After taking out tank no.1, grab another panzerfaust and hang on to it when you head north to help your allies. As soon as the tank bursts through and lands on the ground, blast it away. Follow your team back to the church--however, be careful as your squad will ignore the enemies who spawn from the direction you came in. Image:dawntank2.png|The second tank. Image:dawntank3.png|The third tank. Mortar Team Destruction After the third tank is destroyed, go past it, and you'll find that you're near the house with the garage from the previous mission. Inside the garage is a medium medikit, so grab it if you need it. Foley will meet up with a spotter that says he found the enemy 8 cm Grantawefer 24 mortar teams firing away past the house with the garage. Follow Foley, and you'll end up near a very large field with MG42s, snipers and the mortar teams. A scoped Kar98k is right next to the entrance, so grab it if you want some sniper practice. Otherwise, keep what you have. The part is somewhat open-ended, allowing you to choose which team to take out first; the one on the left, behind the building, or the one on the right, next to the tower. Your allies tend to take out the one on the right by themselves, so you should try to tackle the one on the left. No matter which one you're taking out, make sure to take out the sniper at the top of the tower and the MG42 gunners. While the gunners will respawn if you're not close enough to them, putting them out of commission for a few seconds will mean a lot while you're trying to run through the field. When you're tackling the left mortar team, be careful! There's usually a bodyguard near them that's waiting to tear you up, so either have your SMG out or toss a grenade before you get near the team. When the teams are down, go to the back and enter the car that appears. The exit is in the car. Image:dawnhouse2.png|The second house from Burnville. Image:dawnsniper.png|The sniper rife. Image:dawnfield.png|Overview of the field. Image:dawnrightm.png|The mortar team on the right. Image:dawnleftm.png|The mortar team on the left. Watch out for the bodyguard! Image:dawnexit.png|The exit. Video zWl2NVlBx00&feature Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels